The present disclosure relates to a probe card in which a solder layer and a probe are easily separated from each other.
In accordance with the recent development of integrated technology for semiconductor circuits, the size of such circuits has been gradually miniaturized, and as a result, an inspection apparatus for a semiconductor chip has been required to have a high degree of precision.
Integrated circuit chips formed on a semiconductor wafer through a wafer assembly process may be classified into fair quality products and defective products by an electrical die sorting (EDS) process performed while integrated circuit chips remain in a wafer state.
For the EDS process, an inspection apparatus, generally including a tester, for generating an inspection signal and determining an inspection result, a probe station, for loading and unloading semiconductor wafers, and a probe card, for electrically connecting the semiconductor wafer to the tester, has commonly been used.
The probe card, in which a probe is bonded to a ceramic substrate manufactured by stacking ceramic green sheets on which circuit patterns, electrode pad via electrodes, and the like are generally formed prior to the stacked ceramic green sheets being sintered, is mainly used.
The probe attached to the ceramic substrate may need to be realigned, after the electrode pads and the probe are attached to the substrate. In this case, correcting a position of the probe includes removing the probe after a solder is melted by heating and re-bonding, and physically moving the probe without heating the solder.
Physical pin alignment is generally determined after taking the convenience and economics of a task into account.
Here, in a case in which solder is excessively applied to the electrode pad, since coupling force between the solder and the probe is stronger than coupling force between the electrode pad and the ceramic substrate, a bonding pad may be disadvantageously separated from the ceramic substrate.